Jackals
The Jackals are a mercenary organization led by Joe Wilson (known as Kane Wolfman). They appear as antagonists in the sixth season of the series Arrow. History After Slade Wilson is informed that his son Joe died in prison, he and Oliver Queen find out that Joe is not dead after all. In truth, the Jackals - the criminal organization Joe was investigating in the first place - kidnapped him from prison, seemingly because as an Australian spy, he knows secrets worth millions. The Jackals also threatened to kill the family of the prison warden, should he reveal anything about the kidnapping to anyone. After learning this, Slade and Oliver prepare to go after the Jackals. However, they cannot find anything about the group in any database. However, Felicity is able to track them down to a specific location. Arriving there in his full Deathstroke attire, Slade starts slaying several Jackals despite their best efforts to fight back. However, he is eventually outnumbered and forced to stand down. Suddenly, Slade's old associate Nylander appears. Slade replies that he knew Nylander was involved, but claims that Nylander is too stupid to be in charge of the Jackals. Nylander tells Slade that he had hoped that prison would be the death of him but Slade seems to have prevailed. He then reveals to Slade that his son is the leader of the Jackals and Joe Wilson reveals himself. After Slade has seemingly joined the Jackals, Joe reveals to him that he has a plan for a huge operation, which he calls a "reassignment of resources". Soon, Joe assembles his men and reveals that several of their equipment is not usable, but luckily the Kasnian military has everything they need. He claims that even their timetable should not be interrupted if the infamous Deathstroke is joining them. Joe and the Jackals prepare an ambush for the Kasnian military convoy and they mercilessly shoot up the truck. When Slade, forced to participate, shoots one of the soldiers into the leg, Joe tells him that they don't leave witnesses and kills the wounded soldier with his sword. When Slade, revealed to be a traitor, escapes with Oliver, the Jackals fire after them. However, the two manage to escape the compound. After Slade frees Oliver and the two escape, Nylander offers Joe to use the hounds to capture them. However, Joe calls him off as he knows that Slade will try to stop his operation - so that's where they will meet again and this is where he will kill his father. Thus, he intends to continue his plan. Arriving at their goal, the Jackals set the explosives. Nylander arrives with the detonator and hands it to Joe but Joe replies that he hired Nylander to be the one to use it. His men then vacate the premises in order to be safe from the blast but Joe stays behind, claiming that he wants a good view. Calling him crazy, Nylander then leaves with the rest of the group, just as Slade arrives to talk his son out of his plans. Outside, the Jackals are attacked and taken down by Oliver, leaving only Joe. The Jackals are taken into custody after their defeat and are imprisoned. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer